


Trials of Fire

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Camping, Multi, Truth or Dare, Unofficial Sequel, band au, don't need to read that one to understand this one, song writer Peter Parker, this is a unofficial sequel to what happened a band camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and his partners go on a camping trip. Secrets come out.The unofficial sequel to What Happened at Band Camp
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Harley Keener/Ned Leeds/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Trials of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



Peter hated camping. It had been Harley’s idea to go on the silly trip to a cabin and everyone but Peter liked the idea. Peter just wanted to stay back and work on the songs for the new album. Peter didn’t want to leave the safety of home. He hadn’t expected to arrive at the nice cabin and enjoy his time. Harry and Harley mentioned getting in the jacuzzi later which made MJ and Gwen make some jokes about two bros in a hot tub. Ned was talking about taking a nap as Peter watched them all. He felt an arm around him as Harley told him to get into some swim trunks. Peter shivered when he heard the boy’s voice in his ear. Peter did as he was told and meet Harley and Harry in the hot tub. The two placed Peter between them as they enjoyed the warmth. Peter felt safe between them as he felt lips on his cheek. Peter turned red but smiled at the two. He relaxed for the first time since getting there. He heard Harley and Harry muttering about how Peter needed this more than any of them. Peter knew he didn’t take breaks but when you have deadlines, how can you?

~

That night the group was around a campfire when they decided to play truth or dare. Peter rolled his eyes. The last time they played this game, they all started dating. 

“Truth or Dare, Osborn,” MJ said.

“It’s Lyman now and I choose Truth,” Harry said. 

“If you could date anyone outside our relationship, who would it be?” MJ asked. Harry thought for a bit then replied.

“Eugene Thompson. We dated a bit before I got into this relationship. He wasn’t too bad,” Harry said. Peter groaned. He hated Flash. A realization then came to Peter. 

“When did you date Flash?” Peter asked.

“I think freshman year,” Harry said. “Right after you lost your uncle. You went to Malibu for the year after Ben died.” 

“I still can’t believe you never told me,” Peter said. 

“I think it’s my turn,” Harry said. “Truth or Dare, Stacy?” 

“Truth,” Gwen said.

“What is something weird you have done?” Harry asked.

“I used to play for a punk band in my friend’s garage and we got a gig. For the gig, we had to do some weird flips at one point and it was so awkward being in the harness and it turned out that no one liked it and our band ends up break-up but then I found the lot of you and it was all good after that,” Gwen said.

“You were in another band,” Everyone said. Gwen nodded before staring at Ned.

“Truth or Dare, Leeds?” Gwen said. 

“I guess I will go with the truth,” Ned said. Gwen grinned.

“Your first kiss,” Gwen said. Ned looked at Peter who smiled. He knew he was Ned’s first kiss.

“Betty Brant,” Ned said. Peter’s smile fell. Harry seemed just as shocked.

“You kissed Brant?” Harry said. 

“It was on the playground in kindergarten. She had the hugest crush on me back then,” Ned said.

“You said I was your first,” Peter said. Everyone looked sorry for Peter but Ned looked apologetic. 

“You were so excited to be my first kiss, I didn’t want to ruin it for you,” Ned said. 

“If it makes you feel better you were mine,” Harry said. Peter nodded. He didn’t feel completely better though.

“Truth or Dare, Jones?” Ned asked.

“Truth,” MJ said.

“Biggest regret,” Ned said.

“Losing my virginity to Mary Jane,” MJ said. Peter just wanted this game of truths to be over now that he found out another secret from one of his lovers. 

“That bad?” Gwen said.

“It would have been better if it was one of you guys,” MJ said. “Truth or Dare, Keener?”

“Truth since everyone else had chosen truth so far,” Harley said.

“Who have you slept with the most out of the group?” MJ asked. Peter knew it was Harry. Harley had mentioned it once before.

“Peter,” Harley said. Peter looked shocked.

“I thought it was Harry,” Peter said.

“I don’t think we sleep together unless someone else is in bed with us,” Harry said looking at the brunet. Peter blushed. Harley smiled at him.

“Truth or Dare, Parker?” Harley asked.

“Truth,” Peter said figuring he should go along with the truth game. 

“What is something you never told anyone in the group?” Harley asked. Peter had to think about it. His mind realized quickly what he hadn’t told anyone.

“Do I have to?” Peter asked. All of them nodded. “I had a serious relationship with this girl once and it ended when she tried to claim I got her knocked up when we never slept together. I was scared to date anyone until I meet you all.” Harley and Harry moved closer as everyone followed and made sure Peter was comforted. That night they all fell asleep in the same room. Peter felt safe with everyone there. 

~

Peter wrote  _ Trials of Fire _ when he got back from the trip. The idea based on the game of truth or dare. He wanted his five loves to realize that he loved them no matter their past. He finished the song in time for the new album and had it added to the recording list. 

“We never went over this song,” Harry pointed out when Tony and Peter were in the recording booth.

“I just finished it today. Didn’t have time to play it but I wanted it on this album,” Peter said. The band looked confused but went along with it anyways. They sang the song as Peter watched with a smile. When everything was recorded for the day and they were back home, there was an eerie quiet before Harley spoke.

“You wrote that about our time at the cabin, didn’t you?” Harley said. 

“Maybe,” Peter said before he went to head to his room before he was pulled into a group hug as his loves all reminded him about how much they cared for the boy. Peter smiled feeling happy that he had them all in his life. 


End file.
